Power generation units are known in the state of the art that generate electric power from renewable energy sources. Especially used for this are photovoltaic systems, wind farms and/or hydroelectric power stations. The availability of renewable energy depends on meteorological influences and is in particular not controllable and difficult to predict. The generation of electric power from renewable energy is erratic.